NuEvO aMaNeCeR
by Marishka cullen
Summary: Edward piensa que su vida no vale la pena a pesar de tenerlo todo. es un alma solitaria. Que pronto va a encontrar la felicidad. Para despues perderla otra vez.. Todos humano
1. Chapter 1

**NUEVO AMANECER**

**PROLOGO**

Toda mi vida me había sentido un alma triste, sola. Pero desde que ella llego a mi vida todo cambio. Vi todo de una manera diferente. Llego a mi vida para trasformarme para siempre. Más nunca se sabe lo que nos tenga deparado el destino. Así como un día me la dio, también se la llevo.

Desde ese día no vivo. Soy como un alma en pena. Soñando que regrese, que me diga que me ama. Extraño tanto su voz, su aroma, sus besos. Si tan solo pudiera estar a su lado un segundo más. Decirle que no puedo vivir sin ella. Pero no puedo hacerlo ella lo dejo claro ese día. Ya no me ama. Ahora de nuevo vuelvo a estar solo. Pero es peor, por que conocí la felicidad. La conocí con ella y con ella se quedo. Es tan difícil poder comprender, me cerró como un libro. Prometí no llorar, sonreír para disimular, pero en verdad cada vez que pienso en ella, vuelvo a caer. ¿Es posible que algo tan hermoso se acabe de un día para otro? Es la pregunta que me tiene hecho pedazo desde esa noche. Mi corazón se quedo atrás. Solo pienso si le are falta cuando llueve o ya tiene a alguien más. Sigo fiel a la esperanza de que un día la vida la haga regresar. Cada día que pasa muero poco a poco y mi esperanza con ella.

* * *

_**Bueno esta es una historia inspirada en tantas cosas que no podría decirlas todas. Pero básicamente mi inspiración parte de los libros de Meyer que me hacen soñar aun despierta. Se que no soy buena en esto. Es la primera vez que hago algo así. Solo quiero dejar volar la imaginación es todo. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**SOLEDAD**

EDWARD….

Odiaba tanto mi vida. Me sentía el ser mas SOLO en el mundo y según mis amigos era el ser mas afortunado. Mis AMIGOS lo único que les importaba era estar al lado del alumno con mas dinero de todos, eran tan superficiales. Ni siquiera podía tener una novia que no se fijara en mí, más que por el maldito dinero primero. ¿Acaso no importan los sentimientos? Al menos a nadie le importaba los míos. Crecí siempre cuidado por nanas, por que mis padres siempre estaban viajando.

Mi padre Carlisle Cullen un doctor muy famoso y mi madre Esme Cullen siempre al lado de el. Para colmo era hijo único, Muchas veces pensé que era adoptado, no parecía mi familia. No me sentía que perteneciera a este lugar.

Estaba tan metido en mis problemas cuando escuche a alguien llamarme:

__ Edward, apúrate o te vas a perder todo…. __Era Jason lo más cercano que tenia a un amigo.

Estábamos haciendo un recorrido a una Universidad, pronto nos graduaríamos de la preparatoria… Mi último año, uno de mis más grandes miedos. Mi padre quería que estudiara en Harvard igual que el. Y mi peor pesadilla para MEDICO. Cuantas veces le dije que no, que yo no estaba seguro aun que quería estudiar, pero que definitivamente no quería ser un doctor. La verdad, no sabia que hacer con mi vida y el hecho de que se acercaba cada día terminar la preparatoria, tenia que elegir pronto.

__ Si ya boy… conteste muy poco animado. No éramos los únicos ahí, había muchos grupos de otros estados haciendo el mismo recorrido que nosotros. Yo venia desde New York prácticamente al otro lado del país. Mi padre dijo que estaba loco, que como pensaba siquiera en esa universidad en un pueblo tan pequeño, es mas se atrevió a decir que un titulo de ahí no valía por que de seguro que nadie conocía esa escuela. Claro, lo único que le preocupaba era eso. Y como siempre lo que yo quería no importaba. Tan solo quería estar rodeado de gente normal, no de presumidos y el preocupado solo por el que dirán sus amistades.

Pero esto, era algo en lo que no iba a ceder.

Estaba a punto de terminar el recorrido, cuando la vi, estaba en el grupo de adelante del mío y el maestro que había dado el recorrido estaba pasado lista. Era una muchacha de una belleza que nunca había visto. Llevaba su pelo suelto, a la mitad de su cintura, castaño y caía en ondas. Su piel era pálida no llevaba maquillaje, su cara parecía un corazón. Tenía unos labios lindos el superior sobresalía. Pero cuando la mire a los ojos me quede ahí perdido… parecía que era la primera vez que me sentía completo en mi VIDA. Eso hermosos ojos color chocolate eran preciosos. Tenia que conocerla. Cuando de pronto escuche su voz:

__ Soy yo…. Isabella Swan. __Contesto una voz seria y tímida, al maestro que pasando lista.

__ Bueno es todo muchachos, los esperamos aquí en un mes y medio, espero que todos elijan esta universidad, fue un gusto, que tengan buen día…

El grupo se empezó a dispersar y entonces toco el turno del mío. Yo no la perdía de vista. Empezó a caminar hacia los estacionamientos. Quería arrebatarle la lista al maestro y anotarme para salir tras de ella. Cuando por fin toco mi turno no lo escuche, por lo que Jason me sacudió del hombro.

__ Edward, estas dormido… Es tu turno.

__ ¿Eh?... perdón. Soy yo Edward Cullen, señor. __Dije un poco nervioso y desesperado a la vez.

__ Muy bien. Contesto el profesor. __Y siguió pasando lista. Bien ahora iría a ver si la encontraba.

Camine muy deprisa lo más que pude, parecía que corría. Llegue a los estacionamiento y la vi alejarse en una camioneta roja, mas vieja que mi padre. Como podía esperar un mes y medio para volverla a ver y si no escogía esta universidad. Con mi mala suerte. Solo esperaba que dios se apiade de mí esta vez. De pronto escuche la voz de Jason que me llamaba casi sin aliento.

__ Edward, Edward… ¿Qué pasa?, ¿A dónde vas? __Llego hasta mí con cara de preocupación.

__ Perdón… es solo que me pareció ver a alguien conocido. Es todo. Trate de que me escuchara lo mas normal posible. Que pensaría si le digo que vi a una hermosa muchacha y me eché a correr tras de ella.

__ ¿Conocido? Pero, si somos los únicos de toda la escuela que vinieron hasta acá. Eso es imposible. __Me contesto aun mas preocupado. Genial de todas maneras, pensaba que estaba loco.

__ ¡Tienes razón! Que estaba pensando. Olvídalo y vamos a comer algo, antes de irnos a tomar el avión de regreso a casa, tenemos un par de horas.

Tomamos el carro que mi padre había rentado para la ocasión. Me dirigí rumbo al aeropuerto de Seattle y paramos a comer en un lugar de comida rápida. Pedimos los dos un combo y nos sentamos a esperar nuestra orden. Jason me miraba de una forma rara.

__ ¿Pasa algo? __Me pregunto de repente un poco serio. Es que acaso era tan obvió lo que veía en mi.

__ No. __Le conteste con una sonrisa. __ Solo tengo hambre ¿Porque? __Trate de sonar tranquilo.

__ Te noto raro. Muy pensativo. Con la mirada perdida. Como si escondieras algo. Bueno, Siempre eres callado, no logro entender que pasa, que veo diferente. No me hagas caso estoy loco, ya imagino cosas.

Pobre, el intentado saber que me pasa y ni yo mismo lo sabia. A lo mejor el loco era yo. La verdad que si, me pasaba algo. Pero ni yo lo sabia. Que era lo que sentía en mi pecho, parecía mi corazón nada más. Llego la comida y empezamos a comer. Sin volver a hablar. Hasta que llegamos a casa.

__ Nos vemos, Edward. Cuídate. __Seguro que se seguía preguntando que me pasaba, por que me seguía mirando con cara de preocupación.

__ Si, nos vemos. Tú también cuídate. __Tome un taxi, pero lo que me pasa, es que estoy preocupado. ¿Si no la vuelvo a ver? En mi cabeza solo existía esa pregunta. Llegue a casa y como siempre sola. Subí a mi cuarto, saque mi ipod y me acosté en mi cama, me perdí en mis recuerdos y la música

Me desperté tarde el sol entraba por mi ventana, nunca vi un sol como ese a pesar que era el mismo, lo mire como me sentía en esta mañana como alguien mas, como un nuevo amanecer, estaba vivo y hoy por fin me daba cuenta de eso.

De repente me di cuenta que me había quedado dormido con zapatos y todo. Una sonrisa se formo en mi cara, me sentí tan tonto y a la vez tan feliz. Me quite mi suéter con todo y playera. Me dirigí a mi baño, abrí la regadera y ajuste la temperatura, hice a un lado mis zapatos. Toque el agua y esta perfecta. Me deshice de mis pantalones con todo y boxers. Entre en la ducha. Sentí como el agua tibia me hacia sentir que no fue un sueño. Que si fue real, que si vi a la joven mas hermosa que hubiera visto mis ojos. Pero era tan real como la soledad que sentí en ese momento, estaba solo como siempre, eh vuelto a la realidad. A la vida que tanto odiaba. Lo único que me hacia feliz era soñar con volverla a ver, otra vez, aunque sea solo un minuto, tan solo por volver a ver sus ojos. Por dios, ¿que me estaba pasando? Yo no se lo que es el amor, como decir que sentía eso, si tan solo la eh visto una vez en mi vida y solo unos minutos.

Salí de la ducha, me envolví en una toalla por la cintura. Y fui rumbo a mi closet. Me puse lo primero que encontré. Unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera blanca. Salí de mi cuarto hacia la cocina. Ahí estaba una de las sirvientas, me vio entrar en la cocina y me miro con cara de pena.

__ Disculpe joven, toque temprano a su puerta para saber si quería desayunar y como no contesto. No le he preparado nada. Estaba muy apenada lo podía notar en el tono de su voz y en su rostro.

__ No te preocupes, esta bien. Tan solo quiero dos rebanas de pan tostado y un vaso con leche. Y le sonreí. __Ella era una buena persona, no se porque mi madre se queja todo el tiempo por todo. Nadie es suficientemente perfecto para ella.

__ Claro. Se los preparo ahora mismo. Si gusta esperar en el comedor o ¿prefiere que lo lleve a su habitación? __Pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

__ No. Ninguna de las dos. Prefiero comerlos aquí si no te molesto. __La verdad es que no quería estar solo. En un comedor tan grande. Prefería estar ahí.

__ No. Joven usted puede comer donde guste. Pero, es que ya conoce a su mama. __Me dijo nerviosa.

__ Que si la conoceré, no te preocupes. No se cuando regresen de su viaje. Y mientras tu le digas nada, no tiene por que saber.

Pobre, yo no se como aguantaba a mi madre. Yo mismo no sabía como podía vivir con ellos. Lo bueno que eso pronto cambiaria eso. Estaba pensando como le iba a decir a mi padre que me había decidido por la universidad de Washington. Sabía que no lo iba a tomar de la mejor manera. Ya me había dicho que no le parecía para nada la idea de esa escuela. Aunque me dijo que dejaría mandar la solicitud y fuera a conocer la universidad para que me convenciera de lo poca cosa que era ese lugar. Ahora solo podía pensar que sabia que no estaría de acuerdo, pero no pensaba darme por vencido tan fácilmente, estaba convencido que tenia que verla otra vez.

De pronto Ángela me había puesto lo que pedí enfrente de mi yo ni en cuenta. Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos. Empecé a comer y seguía pensando en sus ojos. Cuando termine fui hacia mi piano. Mi madre me había obligado a tomar clases de pequeño. A principio no me gustaba nada, después de un año que a mi se me un siglo. Empecé a pasar mucho rato en el, tocarlo es unos de mis pasatiempos favoritos. En los últimos años había comenzado a componer.

Me senté y cerré mis ojos, comencé a pensar de nuevo en sus ojos, mis manos empezaron a tocar las teclas, escuchaba una melodía suave, llena de ternura. Empecé a tocarla una y otra vez. Cada vez se escucha más hermosa. Una lagrima salia de mis ojos. Pero no estaba triste, era de felicidad. La canción mas tierna que había hecho fue inspirada por ella, por sus ojos, por esa mirada de ángel.

De repente fui conciente al escuchar unos sollozos. Mira al frente y Ángela estaba frente a mí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Mis ojos se pusieron como platos. A caso le había pasado algo a ella. Era una persona muy amable conmigo ya tenia 10 años trabajando en la casa, toda una hazaña. Si bien no fue mi nana, ya que tenía una nueva cada año. Por que a mi madre nadie le parecía lo bastante buena.

__ ¿Que pasa? ¿Estas bien? __No sabia que más decir. Estaba asustándome. Cuando de repente, se disculpo.

__ Discúlpeme joven. Por estar de metiche. Es que nunca había escuchado una canción tan linda. __Me dijo mas apenada ahora.

__ Esta bien. Puedes escuchar lo que quieras, sabes que no me molesta. Y gracias la acabo de componer, aunque aun no estoy seguro como terminarla. __Le dije ahora un poco a penado yo.

__ ¿Usted la compuso? En verdad que esta muy linda. Tanto tiempo aquí y no sabia que componía. Yo pensé que la había aprendido en alguna clase. Aunque no la había escuchado antes. Esta hermosa la verdad. __Me lo dijo en un tono que sonó como una madre orgullosa de su hijo.

__ Gracias. __No pude decir más. Por que me detuve a pensar que mi madre nunca me había dicho algo así. Parecía que solo me había pagado las clases para presumirme con sus amistades.

Se retiro sin decir nada más. Y yo me quede un poco triste, a pesar del tiempo no lograba acostumbrarme a la indiferencia de mis padres. Todavía dolía y mucho.

Haci pasó una semana. No podía terminar la canción. Me sentía frustrado. Cuando escuche sonar mi celular y mire quien era me tense, mi padre.

__ Si. __Trate de sonar lo mas tranquilo posible.

__ Edward. ¿Cómo estas? __La pregunta de siempre y como se supone que tengo que estar, solo.

__ Bien.__ Que más le podía decir, estaba vivo. Que a estas alturas ya no si les importe.

__ Bueno. Solo llamaba para preguntarte. ¿Cómo te fue en el recorrido a las universidades? __Lo sabia, que más podía ser. Las universidades. Si como no.

__ Bueno, la verdad de las tres a las que eh ido creo que… me iré a estudiar a la reserva natural en la universidad de Washington, en Forks. __Lo dije tan rápido como pude.

__ Lo sabía que de bueno podías decirme. Ya te había dicho que no me gusta, para nada esa escuela. Yo quería….

Pero lo interrumpí.

__ Si. Ya se lo que querías, papa. Pero, tú ni siquiera pareces darte cuenta lo que quiere tu hijo. Acaso me has preguntado a mí, que es lo que quiero. __Lo dije en tono de enojo y frustración. No me gustaba pelear con el, pero que mas podía hacer. No me dejo otro camino.

__ Edward. Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Pero si en verdad tú quieres estudiar ahí. Esta bien. Que sea como tú quieras. No puedo obligarte, solo espero que no te arrepientas. Me dijo como deseando que pasara así.

__ Gracias, papa. Ya veras que no. Nunca estuve tan seguro de algo en mi vida. __Y era verdad. Por primera vez en mi vida, haría lo que me dictaba el corazón, no mi padre.

__ Esta bien, hijo. Llama a quien tengas que llamar y has lo que tengas que hacer. Ya veremos que tal te va aya.

__ Lo hare. Bye. __Estaba loco de felicidad había dicho que si. Lo conseguí, iré a Washington.

__ Bye. __Sonó desilusionado, pero eso no opacaría mi felicidad. Cuantas veces yo me había sentido del mismo modo. Siempre que llegaba una fecha especial o un evento especial y nunca estaban conmigo. No, no me sentía culpable. Era feliz.

* * *

**Bueno este es la primera parte de la historia... Espero les guste algo...Al pricipio es aburrida... No es facil escribir... Menos cuando sabes que si la a criticar lo que haces para bueno o para malo. Solo espero no me maten con sus comentarios**


	3. Chapter 3

**CULPA**

**CARLISLE**

Cuanto daño te eh hecho hijo. Yo siempre queriéndote dar lo mejor. Y como siempre me eh equivocado. Cuando aprenderé a ser un buen padre. La vida me daría esa oportunidad. La que no tuve yo con mi propio padre. ¿Por qué le hacia esto a mi hijo? ¿A mi sangre? Será a caso que fue el único modo de amar que aprendí. Será a caso que mas bien nunca eh sabido como hacerlo.

Tenia que hacer algo. Tenia que ganarme el amor de mi hijo. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Que tarde me doy cuenta que soy igual que mi padre. Cuantas veces jure. Que yo nunca haría lo mismo y aquí estaba fallándole a mi hijo. Como siempre.

Cuando escuche decirle. Que yo nunca le eh preguntado lo que el quería. Tenia toda la razón no lo sabía. Soy su padre y no lo sabia. No puedo creer. Que eh sido un egoísta, tanto que hice a mi mujer igual que yo. Nunca la deje quedarse a cuidar de mi hijo. De nuestro hijo, por dios. La había alejado de el apenas siendo un bebe. Como podía llamarme su padre. Yo no era nada, nadie.

¿Que esta mal en mi? Por que le fallo una y otra vez. Al ser que debería de ser todo para mi. Y lo era, pero el no lo sabia. Yo nunca se lo eh demostrado, nunca se lo eh dicho. Que estoy orgulloso de el. Que no importa si llegué lejos o no. Que siempre seré su padre y que siempre contara conmigo para lo que sea. Lo amo tanto, que debo de buscar la forma de acercarme a el.

__ Amor, ¿Que haces? Te estoy esperando para ir a cenar. Se hace tarde. _Me dijo un poco impaciente, mi esposa.

__ Hablaba con Edward, cielo. __Le conteste con tono triste.

__ Bueno, en el camino me dices que hizo ahora. _Ahora si tenía prisa.

__ Creo que no tengo ganas de salir hoy a cenar. _Y era nada más que la verdad.

__ Esta bien. Si quieres puedo decirle a… _y la interrumpí.

__ No. No tengo hambre. Si quieres cena tú. _Le dije lo más cariñoso que pude.

__ ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Le pasa algo a mi pequeño? _No sabia que decirle. Sentía tanta frustración.

Me quede en mis pensamientos… Tengo que hablar con ella, yo se que me entenderá y se sentirá igual que yo. Aunque no la culparía si me dice que yo soy el responsable de que ella no conozca a su hijo. Pero que más podía decir. Si la verdad era que yo tenía la culpa de ser unos padres solo por decirlo así. Pero nunca lo hemos sido. Y mi esposa con el pasar de los años simplemente se acostumbro a tenerlo lejos.

__ Amor, sabes que hoy me di cuenta que…__hice una pausa y suspire__ que no… soy un buen padre… ni, ni siquiera conozco a mi hijo. Le he fallado. No se que le gusta, no se ni su color favorito, que comida le gusta. No se nada, nada. Que clase de padre no conoce a su hijo.__solté todo tan deprisa que me faltaba el aire.

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Comenzó a sollozar y no me decía nada. Cuando me quise acercar a abrazarla, me detuvo.

__ ¿Y también, te has preguntado que clase de madre abandona a su hijo? No solo le has fallado tú. Mas le eh fallado yo. Por no estar con el cuando se ah enfermado. Ni cuando me ah necesitado. Se supone que las madres cuidan de sus hijos y yo nunca lo eh hecho. No se si mi hijo nos pueda perdonar. Me aterra pensar que ni siquiera nos quiera.-__por primera vez en mi vida me sentí el ser mas egoísta del mundo. Como es posible que no solo me conforme con alegarme de mi hijo si no que también le quite a su madre.

__ Pero, es mi culpa. Yo debí dejarte con mi hijo. Yo debí acercarme a el. Pasar mis vacaciones con el. Compartir mi tiempo con el. Tenemos que recuperar a nuestro hijo. Por qué el tiempo es imposible hacerlo. Lo que nos hemos perdido no lo podemos recuperar, pero en adelante podemos ser una familia. Como siempre tubo que haber sido.

__ Ojala no sea demasiado tarde. Ojala mi hijo nos de una oportunidad de ser sus padres.

Si teníamos que buscar la manera de estar presentes en la vida de mi hijo. Tenia que intentarlo.

__ ¿Qué te parece si regresamos a la casa? __pregunté lleno de esperanza a mi esposa.

__ Claro. Quiero estar al lado de mi hijo. __era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

__ Mañana temprano llamare a la agencia para que tengan nuestro Jet listo. __tenia que recuperar a mi hijo.

**EDWARD**

Mi padre me había dicho que si. No lo podía creer. Pero ahora podría ir a estudiar a Forks. Era feliz, tanto que nunca me había sentido así en mi vida.

A la mañana siguiente

Me desperté cerca de las 11:00 AM… corrí escaleras abajo tome el teléfono y marque a la universidad. Tarde un poco en espera, hasta que por fin pude escuchar una voz del otro lado.

__ Buenos días, habla Nicole Smith. En que puedo servirte.

__ Si. Buenos días. Llamaba para terminar el papeleo para la inscripción. Soy Edward…Edward Cullen…

__ Claro. Estábamos esperando su llamada. Estamos muy contentos de que nos aya escogido. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es mandar la colegiatura al número de cuenta que viene en el papel que le enviamos al aceptarlo y mandar los papeles que le pedimos.

__ Esta bien. Muchas gracias. Espereeee… quisiera saber si una amiga se inscribió en la universidad. Me podría dar información de Isabella Swan…__le suplique en silencio a dios, solo quería saber que fue aceptada por favor…

__ Lo siento. No puedo eso es confidencial. __de verdad se escucha apenada.

__ Por favor, es muy importante para mí. __ no me importaba si tenía que suplicarle.

__ Mire se lo diré. Pero entienda que no quiero problemas. Solo no le diga a nadie que le di información. __ sentí una alegría inmensa.

__ La señorita Swan, fue aceptada mediante una beca para sus estudios y un préstamo del gobierno. Le fue asignado un dormitorio para ella y otra alumna, son para los alumnos de bajos recursos. __tenia que buscar la forma de ayudarla.

__ No hay manera de que le de algo mas privado. Usted me entiende algo mejor. __solo quería ayudarla. No se que era un cuarto de bajos recursos, pero quería algo mejor para ella.

__ Bueno si pagara una colegiatura más alta. Pero no creo que aya forma. __eso era dinero.

__ Usted diga cuanto y yo le mandare hoy mismo. Claro no quiero que ella lo sepa. No se puede decirle lo que sea.

__ Esta bien. Usted puede ser su padrino. Es la única manera. Un padrino es alguien que ayuda con dinero a un estúdiate de bajos recursos. Puede ser anónimo si usted así lo desea. __eso era lo que quería escuchar, era lo que yo quería hacer ayudarla. Por fin el dinero de mi padre me servia para algo que valía la pena.

__ Si. Claro seré su padrino. Pero quiero que sea anónimo. Hoy mismo tendrá el dinero. Muchas gracias. __colgué el teléfono eufórico. No lo podía creer. Estaríamos en la misma escuela. Solo un mes más. De pronto timbro el teléfono y conteste era mi padre.

__ ¿Hijo? __Fue todo lo que me dijo.

__ ¿Si, padre? __conteste esperando que no se hubiera arrepentido. Se quedo un momento pensativo. Eso creo ya que duro para responder.

__ Solo quería decirte que nos vemos mañana por la tarde. __no lo podía creer. Venían para la casa. Solo esperaba que no fuera por mucho tiempo. Lo que me sorprendió de pronto es que nunca me avisaba cuando iban a venir a casa, esto estaba raro, muy raro.

__ Esta bien padre. Mañana los veo por aquí. __que más podía decir. Aunque yo sabía que auque estuvieran aquí. Era como si se encontraran lejos.

__ Claro hijo. Mañana te veo… bye.

Esta bien que es lo peor que pueda pasar. Que hagan una de sus fiestas a su llega. No seria nada raro. Pero ahora solo podía pensar en que pronto cambiaria mi vida. Era todo lo que me hacia feliz ahora. Que por fin iba a tomar mi rumbo.

Solo esperaba que encontrar buenos amigos. Por que de verdad que me hacían falta. Ahora lo que tenia que pensar. Era como me iba a acercar a ella. El peor del caso es que en mi vida. Me eh acercado a una mujer. No de esa manera. Es mas no tenía amigas. Era una persona muy sola. Me gustaba mucho escuchar música era mi manera de escapar del mundo. De que todo a mí alrededor desapareciera. Solo como toda mi vida eh estado. No me hubiera importado ser pobre y no tener todo lo que tengo. Lo daría todo solo por tener una familia. Una de verdad. Unos padres que estuvieran conmigo. Tan solo si les importara un poco más. Pero eso era un imposible. Ya me había acostumbrado a sus ausencias.

**Carlisle**

Me Moria de ganas por llegar a casa y ver a mi hijo. No podía esperar más. Era muy temprano. Sabia que lo mas seguro era que lo encontrara dormido. Pero no me importaba. Quería verlo, sentirme cerca de el.

De pronto mire la casa a lo lejos. Por fin. Solo pude sonreír en silencio. Ahora me sentía respirar de nuevo. Cuando entre en la casa todo parecía tranquilo. Mi esposa camino hacia la cocina, algo que me sorprendió ya que no acostumbra a cocinar. Casi nunca. Es más no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que lo hizo.

__ Esme ¿que haces? Amor. __tenia que saber que pasaba. Esto no era normal.

__ Quiero hacer el desayuno de mi hijo, antes de que despierte. Quiero ser su madre por una vez en la vida.__eso me lleno de ternura. Si ella también quería recuperar a su hijo. Si decir mas la deje cocinar. Era tan hermosa a pesar del pasar de los años seguía hermosa. No dejaba de mirar como sacaba cosas del refrigerador. Si, estaba decidida a cocinar. Esto no me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Entonces entro Ángela a la cocina y puso cara de asombro al ver a mi esposa dispuesta a cocinar. Puso los ojos como plato cuando me vio sentado en el comedor de la cocina.

__ Señores, ¿Qué pasa? Nadie me aviso que estaban en casa. Yo… yo me siento muy apenada. __parecía apunto de llorar, pero se tranquilizo cuando mi esposa la miro y le sonrío de una manera muy tierna.

__ No te preocupes. Es solo que quiero consentir a mi hijo. Es mas tomate el día libre. Ve con tus hijas y tus nietos. No te preocupes yo me las arreglo por hoy. Pero espero te acostumbres a verme por aquí todos los días. __Ángela parecía no dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. En verdad que hasta yo estaba sorprendido.

__ Gracias señora. Pero si necesita algo yo… __ no la dejo que terminara.

__ No te preocupes por nada. En serio yo me encargo hoy. Ve tranquila te espero mañana. Gracias por cuidar a mi hijo por tantos años. No tengo con que pagarte lo que haces por el. __ Ahora si que yo mismo admiraba a mi esposa.

__ Lo eh hecho de todo corazón. El es un extraordinario muchacho. Y le doy gracias a dios que me ha escuchado. __de pronto empezó a llorar y se retiro muy deprisa. Esto para ella era un milagro. Me sentía una vez mas como el peor padre del mundo. Hasta ella pedía un milagro. Mi esposa pareció sentir lo mismo, pero suspiro y continuo con su labor. Al poco rato la cocina se inundo de olor a huevos fritos, tocino y hot cake. Me sentí en mi hogar. Esme tararea mientra acomodaba el desayuno. Empezó a poner todo lo que había preparado sobre la mesa de la cocina. Comenzó a preparar aparte una charola, puso de todo un poco en el plato. Puso un vaso de leche, uno de jugo y un café. Coloco en un plato un par de panes tostados con mérmela. Una sonrisa se formo en mis labios.

__ ¿Qué te parece divertido? __me pregunto mi esposa con una mirada llena de alegría.

__ No te parece que es mucha comida, solo para Edward.

__ Bueno si. Pero como no se que le gusta a mi hijo. Solo quiero asegurarme que como algo. __ tenía razón.

__ Bueno sírvete lo que gustes en lo que le subo el desayuno. Regreso para acompañarte. __me beso en los labios__ deséame suerte.

Se fue caminando con mucho cuidado. Supongo que no quería que se le cayera la comida.

**EDWARD**

Estaba profundamente dormido. Cuando entre mis sueños escuche que alguien entraba en mi cuarto. Escuche pasos que se acercaban a mí. Muy lento. De pronto sentí como si alguien se sentara a mi lado. Sentí que me acariciaba mi pelo con mucho cuidado. Me sorprendía al abrir los ojos y ver que era ella: Mi madre.

__ Buenos días, dormilón. Ya estamos en casa. __tenia una sonrisa hermosa en sus labios. Como si en verdad me hubiera extrañado.

__ Hola mama. ¿Qué pasa? __en verdad quería saber que estaba mal.

__ Bueno, solo te traje el desayuno. Espero tengas hambre, yo misma lo prepare para ti. __ no pude más que mirarla con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. ¿Mi mama cocino para mí? Si de seguro estaba dormido. No encontraba otra explicación.

__ No entiendo… __fue todo lo que pude decir.

__ Solo queria darte una sorpresa. __me dijo un poco triste.

__ Gracias mama. Es solo que no me lo esperaba. ¿Esta todo bien? __tenia que saber que pasaba.

__ Si hijo. Tan solo quiero sentir que soy tu madre. Y demostrarte lo importante que eres para mi. Que eh estado ciega todos este tiempo. Que aunque no puedo regresar el tiempo, quiero que sepas que Te quiero. Eres lo que mas me importa en el mundo. Tan solo déjame ser tu madre. Por favor. __mi madre estaba a punto de llorar. Yo no sabia que decir. No sabía como demostrar mis sentimientos. Si es que los tenía. Por que nunca me enseñaron a hacerlo.

__ Yo no se que decir…__ era nada mas que la verdad. Entonces salio llorando de mí cuarto.

Me sentí mal. Pero no sabia que decirle. Me sentía raro. Como se supone que tenía que sentirme. Si nunca me había traído desayuno al cuarto. No se si fue la culpa o la hambre. Pero me comí todo lo que me trajo mi madre. Cuanto termine me fui a dar un baño. Mientra me bañaba. Estaba pensando que le diría a mi madre cuando la viera de nuevo.

**CARLISLE**

La escuche llorar y me asuste que habrá pasado. Subí las escales casi corriendo y entre en mi cuarto. Y ahí estaba. Tirada en la cama llorando desconsolada.

__ ¿Qué pasa, amor? __ella se abrazo de mí.

__ Lo hemos perdido. No creo que mi hijo, nos perdone tanto tiempo lejos de el. Siento un vacío en mi pecho. No se cuanto tiempo tenga aquí. Pero hasta hoy me duele. Desde hace mucho sabia que algo me hacia falta. Siempre ah sido mi hijo. Tengo este vacío desde el día que nació.

Me destrozaba el alma. Escucharla así. Yo solo me sentía perdido. Cuando se me olvido que tenía un hijo. Por que nunca me acerque a el. Si no puedo recuperarlo no me lo perdonare nunca. Solo le pido a dios que me de tiempo. Que me deje vivir para obtener el perdón de mi hijo. Nunca en mi vida había tenido miedo a morir, es mas nunca lo había pensado. Pero ahora me aterraba la idea de que mi hijo nunca me perdone.

__ Esto no será fácil. Pero tenemos que intentarlo. Algo tenemos que hacer.

EDWARD

Cuando termine. Baje las escaleras con la charola en las manos. Cuando entre en la cocina vi algo que no era posible. Mis padres comiendo en el comedor de la cocina.

__ Buenos días. __esto era para la historia.

__ Hijo me gustaría hablar contigo. Necesitamos ver todo lo de tu estadía en la universidad. Ya te eh rentado una casa. Y quiero que me digas que auto quieres. __que estaría planeando.

__ No te preocupes. Ya me las arreglare solo. __como siempre.

__ Solo quería asegurarme que no te falte nada. Y de ser posible pasar un tiempo contigo. No quiero molestar, solo quiero conocerte mas.

__ Esta bien papa. Acepto la casa con la condición de que sea para los fines de semana y quiero un dormitorio de la escuela entre semana, si no es mucho pedir.

__ Claro hijo lo que tu quieras. Solo que yo creo que en la casa estarías mas cómodo.

__ Tal vez tengas razón. Pero de todas maneras quiero un cuarto en la universidad.

__ Esta bien. La casa y el cuarto. ¿Qué hay del auto?

__ Puedes darme el que quieras. Solo te pido que no sea algo llamativo. __no quería que todos pensaran que era un presumido.

__ Claro hijo. Si quieres podemos ir en la tarde a que tú mismo lo elijas. ¿Si tú quieres? __algo en el parecía muy diferente al padre que yo conocía. Pero me gustaba más así.

__ Si, papa me gustaría mucho. __no se por que, pero me sentía emocionado de compartir tiempo con el.

__ Mama entubo delicioso el desayuno. Gracias. __le estaba agradecido de que por una vez en la vida. Yo exista para ellos.

Mi madre sonrío, aunque sus en sus ojos se veía que había llorado. No quise herir sus sentimientos. Pero yo no sabia que decir. Como no estaba acostumbrado a ningún tipo de atención de ninguno de los dos. Pero la siendo sincero. Me gusta saber que les importo.

__ Estaré en mi cuarto. Me llamas cuando estés listo para irnos. __me fui corriendo, pensando que pasaba aquí. Pero a la vez solo quería disfrutar a mis padres que parecía que después de 18 años. Habían regresado a casa.

* * *

**En este capitulo en particular me base en mi vida con mi padre...Ya que nunca eh tenido buena relacion con el. Al menos nunca me ah dicho que me quiere y siempre eh sentido como que no le importo, aun asi lo kiero muchisimo. Aunque mi madre es todo un caso diferente, ella es la mejor. **

**Mientras escribia escuchaba la cancion de NO BASTA de Franco de Vita  
**

**Espero no ser asi con mi hija. Por eso este capitulo se lo dedico a mi pequena princesa.**

**Y a a los que me den una oportunidad con esta locura**.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAMINO A MI DESTINO**

**CARLISLE**

No lo podía creer mi hijo acepto que salieras juntos... Estaba tan feliz. Este seria un día memorable y pensaba que hoy en adelante seria el padre que siempre debería de haber sido para mi hijo. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde. Con que mi hijo nos deje entrar en su corazón era mas que suficiente que nos permitiera estar ahí para el, siempre que nos necesitara. Estaba tan feliz que no sentí pasar el tiempo y cuando me di cuenta ya era hora de irnos. Subí las escaleras en busca de mi hijo. Pensé dos veces antes de tocar la puerta. Respire hondo y lo hice. Me quede parado ahí esperando la respuesta que espera. La voz de mi hijo se escucho. Parecía feliz.

__Pasa, papa. Te estoy esperando.

**EDWARD**

Cuando subí a mi cuarto no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Mis padres habían llegado a casa. Mis padres, unos totales desconocidos para mí. Estaban en casa y yo era feliz. Por primera vez en mi vida sentía que les importaba y que me querían. Eso era algo que pensé que no era posible. Pero ahora si ellos así lo querían y me permitían ser parte de su vida yo intentaría ser parte de ellos.

Después me puse en m computadora en busca de algún auto que fuera rápido. Quería algo que no fuera llamativo pero también quería algo que corriera. Me encantaba la velocidad haci que me di a la tarea de hacerlo. Después de estar horas tras la compu encontré el auto perfecto. No era tan sencillo como me lo había prometido. Era un poco llamativo. Solo esperara que no lo fuera tanto para los demás. Si eso llegaba a pasar, tenia un segundo plan. Comprar uno de segunda mano. Solo para pasar desapercibido. Estaba en eso cuando escuche la puerta. ¿Qué hora seria? Mire el reloj de la computadora y mire que seguro era mi padre. Solo le dije que pasara que lo estaba esperando.

Lo recibí con una sonrisa y le dije con la cabeza que nos podíamos ir. El solo respondió con una sonrisa.

Ya en el auto papa me hizo una pregunta algo preocupado como si fuera que debería saber la respuesta. Pero no lo sabía.

__ Hijo ¿ya tienes tu licencia? __claro era eso.

__ Si papa. Tengo un mese con ella. Aunque pues no uso ningún auto fuera de la casa. Por que no te había pedido ninguno para ir a clases. Ya que el chofer lo hace desde que tengo uso de razón. Y por que no quería dar lata.

__ Pero solo bastaba con que me lo dijeras. Sabes que no te eh negado nada nunca. __y era verdad. Eso era algo que siempre odie de ellos. Parecía que querían darme todo menos amor. Yo no quería nada más que a ellos. De que servia tener todo si no tenia ni hermanos, ni padres.

__ Lo se papa. Pero lo que yo siempre eh querido que seamos una familia normal ¿sabes? Siempre odie que nunca estuvieran conmigo. Que las navidades y mis cumpleaños solo tuviera una llamada y un regalo. Pero yo hubiera dado todos los regalos que me mandaban por tenerlos aquí. __no se por que le dije eso. Pero era lo que sentía en mi corazón y mi alma. Lo que siempre quise tener la oportunidad de decirle un día.

Se quedo un momento callado. Parecía no saber que decir. Como si se le hubieran acabado las palabras.

__ Perdóname hijo. No sabes lo que siento al saber que nunca eh sido un buen padre. Que soy un fracaso y no me merezco tu perdón. Que sido un necio por no acercarme a ti. Yo se que no tengo manera de disculparme. Pero yo no como ser un buen padre. No hay escuelas para aprender. Lo que se aprende es lo que se vive y yo viví lo mismo que tu. Mi padre es de la manera que yo eh sido contigo. Fue la manera de amar de mi padre hasta que murió. Nunca me dijo que le importaba, mucho menos que me quería. Pero yo me di cuenta que tenia que cambiar eso…

Mi padre se detuvo un poco para tomar aire. Parecía que estaba sacando todo su dolor. Yo no podía creer que mi padre había pasado lo mismo que yo. Lo peor del caso que ya era demasiado tarde para el. Ya que mi abuelo había muerto hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Me había dejado todo lo que tenia. Por lo cual no debía preocuparme tal vez el resto de mi vida por dinero. Pero hasta que cumpliera 21 podía poder disponer de el.

…solo espero que tú me des la oportunidad que mi padre nunca me pidió.

Le sonreí. Como no lo iba hacer. Si me lo estaba pidiendo con el corazón en la mano.

__ Por supuesto que si, papa. Por mi podemos empezar desde cero. Ser una familia.

__ Aunque no creo que eso sea posible. Yo no creo que podamos comenzar desde cero. Como puedo recuperar todo lo que me eh perdido en 18 años. Me odio por eso. Pero quiero estar en tu presente y en tu futuro. Estar contigo de hoy en adelante. Siempre que tú me necesites.

__ Eso es verdad. No puedes volver atrás. Pero te acepto en mi presente de hoy para siempre. __lo deseaba con todo mi corazón. Mi padre estaba por fin conmigo.

__Bueno, espero me ayudes a conocer a mi hijo.

__ Siempre y cuando tu me presentes a mi padre. También quiero conocerlo. __dije sonriendo. Sin poder creer que no era un sueño.

Llegamos a la empresa de los volvos. En busca del auto que había escogido. Entramos con mi papa muertos de risa. No podía creer que estemos como dos amigos.

Encontré el volvo gris que quería. Mi papa lo pago y les dio la dirección de donde quería que lo entregaran. Salimos de ahí y me dijo que iríamos a comer con mama. La sorpresa fue cuando dijo que comeríamos en casa. Que mi mama nos esperaba con la comida.

Un mes después

Estaba preparando mis maletas. Para partir a Washington. Estaba emocionado y triste. Por que había llegado el día. Pero no quería alejarme de mis padres ahora que por fin los tenía para mí. Pero como dijo mi papa "es lo que quieres. Es tu sueño. No te preocupes nunca me volverás a perder". Eso era lo que me daba valor de partir en busca de mis sueños.

Mi mama me había obligado a ir de comprar. Según ella tenía que llevar de todo. La verdad disfrutaba pasar tiempo con ella. Era única y era mi madre.

Esa noche cuando termine baje y me esperan para cenar. Estaban contentos pasamos la cena entre broma y broma. Era tan feliz. Cuanto terminamos les dije que les tenia una sorpresa. Mi mama puso una sonrisa tan hermosa que no le conocí antes.

Los lleve hasta la sala donde estaba mi piano. Me senté y mi madre se recargo en el. Mi padre la abrazo por la espalda. Se veían tan enamorados. Empecé a tocar la canción que había compuesto para ellos. No sin antes decirles que la había hecho para ellos.

Mi madre comenzó a llorar de la emoción. Cuando termine me abrazo. Le dije que no lo hiciera. Pero me dijo que no me preocupara que lloraba de felicidad. Y que me iba a extrañar muchísimo. Mi padre me dio las gracias y me dijo que el también me extrañaría. Que no me olvidara de ellos.

Eso me hizo sonreír. Era unos de los mejores recuerdos de mi vida. En eso parecía que me iba a vencer el sueño. Odiaba los aviones. En el camino seguí recordando la despedida de mis padres en el aeropuerto. Mi madre no paraba de llorar. Le dije que no se preocupara que solo iba a ir a la universidad. Cuando menos lo pensé habíamos llegado. Estaba muy cansado. No dormí en todo el vuelo eran las 5:00 am. Tome un taxi y le di la dirección de la casa que me dio mi padre. Cuando entre en la casa me pareció muy grande para mi solo. Estaba muy bien decorada. Mi madre había mandado a una decoradora a dejar la casa lista. Hasta un piano estaba en la sala. Ella pensó en todo. Cuando fui al garaje me encontré con mi auto. Por dios y yo que no quería llamar la atención. Era hermoso.

Subí cansado las escaleras y me quede dormido. Me levante un poco tarde. Ya era medio día. Me levante y me dirigí a la universidad. Llevaba conmigo una maleta con ropa. Para ver mí cuarto en la universidad. Al entrar me di cuenta que la diseñadora había estado por aquí. Hizo algo sencillo y acogedor. Una cama como para dos persona con un edredón en blanco y negro. Un escritorio con computadora y todo. Un librero, un sillón de piel negra y una televisión plasma en la pared. Me dispuse a acomodar todo en mi closet. Acomode mis libros. Cuando termine Salí a dar una vuelta a la escuela. Cuando la vi bajando cosas de una camioneta roja que parecía ser de la época de mi abuelo.

Estaba bajando una maleta. Yo quería acercarme a ayudarla. Pero como me ofrecía a hacerlo sin asustarla. Subió las escaleras un poco torpe. Luego de cómo 20 minutos que a mi me parecieron eternos apareció de nuevo. Se disponía a bajar una caja. Cuando iba camino a las escaleras de la entrada de los dormitorios la caja se abrió dejando caer todos los libros al suelo. Se detuvo un momento. Y luego de prisa intento apilarlos. Esa era mi oportunidad de acercarme a ella.

Empecé a apilar libros junto a ella. Conteniendo una risa que deseaba salir. Pero al verla toda roja no lo hice. Se veía tan linda, definitivamente era un ángel.

De pronto se detuvo y poso su mirada en mí. Me sonrío apenada y de nuevo se puso colorada.

__ Hola. Perdón soy un desastre. __ella se disculpaba por que su caja se rompió. Era linda de verdad que me llenaba de ternura.

__ No te preocupes. Los accidentes pasan. __en el fondo me sentía divertido. Ella por una extraña razón me hacia sentir bien a su lado.

__ Si. Lo imposible que todo me pasa a mí. Pero no importa. Gracias por tu ayuda. __me dijo parándose un poco rápido y dirigiéndose a los dormitorios.

Yo agarre un montón de libros y fui tras de ella.

__ Mmm. Disculpa. Soy un mal educado no me eh presentado. __no sabia que más decir, ya que ella no se mostró interesada por decirme ni siquiera su nombre.

Su silencio me preocupo. No me dijo nada. Así que solo la seguí. Cuando llegamos a su cuarto. Puso los libros sobre un escritorio pequeño. Y me voltio a ver.

__ Y bien ¿Cómo te llamas? __me quede medio tonto. No se por que.

__ Este… yo. Edward Cullen. Mucho gusto. __le ofrecí mi mano. Ella la tomo y me contesto con vos dulce.

__ Mi nombre es Isabella Swan. Pero me gusta más Bella. Si no es mucho pedir.

__ No para nada. Vamos te ayudo a terminar de traer tus cosas. __fue un golpe bajo lo sabia no le di tiempo a que me respondiera y Salí de su cuarto. Rumbo a su camioneta. Tome un edredón nuevo de atrás. Y una pequeña maleta. Cuando mire hacia atrás ella no estaba. Cuando llegue a su cuarto la mire acomodando su ropa.

__ Gracias. Déjalo ahí. Eres muy amable.

__ Bueno. Si no se te ofrece nada más… __parecía un tonto. Pero no sabía ni que decir. En mi vida había cortejado a una mujer.

__ Espera no te vallas. Tu eres nuevo aquí ¿verdad?

Me di la vuelta. Y la mire por uno segundos.

__ ¿Tu no eres nueva? __yo estaba seguro que era de primer año igual que yo.

__ Bueno si. Pero eh viví toda mi vida aquí. Conozco a todo mundo aquí en Forks. Y me doy cuenta que tu no eres de por aquí.

Y yo que quería pasar desapercibido. Y resulta que todos se conocen por aquí. Ya me esperaba las miraditas y esas cosas.

__ En realidad vengo de New York.

Puso una cara de sorpresa y luego sonrío como si no entendiera nada.

__ Vienes de la ciudad. Mmm…

__ Si. __conteste con una sonrisa.

__ Entonces no conoces Forks. Bueno cuando quieras te llevo a conocer. Me imagino que tampoco conoces a nadie.

__ De hecho, así es. __ dije un poco avergonzado.

__ Bueno no se digas más. ¿Amigos? __me dijo mientras se mordía su labio.

__ Claro amigos. Le di mi mano.

__ Y dime Edward. ¿Estas aquí en el edificio?

__ Si. A unas cuantas puertas de aquí. En este mismo pasillo.

Ella sonrío de una manera tan tierna y a la vez tímida. Era una persona especial de eso no me quedaba la menor duda.

**BELLA**

Me sentía rara. Un chico estaba hablando conmigo. Parecía ser una alucinación o algo así. No es que me considerara una persona fea, es solo que nunca me eh visto el chiste. Y el era un chico demasiado lindo. Parecía de otro mundo. Pero ni siquiera en mis mejores sueños alguien como el podría fijarse en mi.

Parecía que hoy era mi día de suerte. Pero en cuanto viera a las populares tal vez ya ni me hable para entonces. Es nuevo que más me puedo esperar. Va a ser el centro de atención de todos.

Solo esperaba que no saliera huyendo de mí. Cuando supiera que soy una persona aburrida. Que le encanta escuchar música clásica y leer. Y si a eso le subo que soy una torpe. Grandiosa amiga tendría.

Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer cuando me dijo que estaba a unas cuantas puertas de aquí fue sonreír como estupida. Pero que esta haciendo si yo tenía novio.

__ Sabes. Me dio mucho gusto conocerte. Espero que seamos muy bueno amigos. __era todo lo que podía ofrecer.

__ Claro. Bella, cuenta con eso. Me pareces una persona muy agradable. Así que no te sorprendas si me tienes dando lata por aquí seguido. __ me dedico la sonrisa torcida más hermosa que había mirado en toda mi vida y salio de mi cuarto.

Al cerrar la puerta me quede helada. Que diablos fue eso. Si se supone que estoy enamora de Mike. Siempre eh dicho que es el amor de mi vida. Todo mundo nos ha visto juntos desde la secundaria. Para ser exactos 5 años. En los que cada día que pasaba lo sentía más lejos de mí. Muchas veces eh pensado que los que nos une es la costumbre y no el amor. Pero cuando se porta lindo siento que lo quiero. Aunque a mi hermano nunca le a caído bien. Emmett es todo lo que tengo por que mi padre no es el mismo de que mama murió. De hecho nadie de los tres. Nos hace tanta falta. No podía creer que ya hayan pasado 2 años de eso. Muchas veces pensé que yo moriría después de ella. Pero no podía fallarle le prometí que estudiaría y seria alguien en la vida. Aunque los primeros meses después de su muerte fueron los peores de mi vida. Eh salido adelante como le prometí. Y no pienso fallarle nunca.

**EDWARD**

Llegue a mi cuarto feliz. No podía creer que todo había valido la pena. Esta ahí parado en mi cuarto sin saber que hacer. Que era lo que me pasaba cuando me acercaba a ella. De lo que no me cabía ni la menor duda era que me gustaba muchísimo. Era única, espontánea, original sin poses. Su manera de vestir decía mucho de ella. Era simplemente diferente a las mujeres de las que siempre me había rodeado en la escuela. Superficiales, vanidosas y creídas.

Lo único que espero es que mi corazón me diga que hacer. Como llegar al suyo. Como deshacerme de esta soledad que me acorrala cada día mas.

* * *

**Saludos y espero que comenten si pasan a leer... **


	5. Chapter 5

**PRIMER DIA**

**EDWARD**

Estuve toda la noche intentando dormir. Sin tener mucho éxito. Me sentía desesperado por verla. Pero bajo que escusa podía aparecerme en su puerta. Pensaría que soy un acosador. No definitivamente. Tenia que verla. Pero desgraciadamente tenia que esperar. Solo unas horas y con suerte me la encontraría por los pasillos de la escuela.

Me levante un poco tarde. Me di un baño, desayune algo ligero y Salí corriendo a mi primera clase. Llegue al salón justo a tiempo. Me senté tan deprisa que no la mire en la butaca de a lado. Cuando la mire me sonrío y sentí que se me iluminaba el mundo, a pesar de que afuera estaba lloviendo a mares. Era para mí como si hubiera salido el sol en plena lluvia. Le devolví la sonrisa, bajo la cara y cuando volvió a mirarme estaba roja. Se miraba tan inocente, esta niña me estaba volviendo loco.

Al final de la clase me acerque a ella. Bajo la cara y volvía a ponerse roja. Yo estaba fascinado no pude evitar tomarla de la barbilla y levantar su rostro para que me mirase. La note temblar. Di un paso atrás como si se no quisiera que nos vieran juntos.

__ Pasa algo, Bella. ¿Acaso te da pena que te vean conmigo? __la verdad que yo quería saber que fue lo que hice mal. Para que se pusiera de esa manera. Lo que no me esperaba era su respuesta.

__ Lo que pasa que mi novio es un poco celoso. Y como aquí todos lo conocen. No quiero que lo malinterpreten es todo. __me dijo bajando la mirada de nuevo.

Yo no sabia que decir. Sentía que se me partía el corazón, se me escapaba el alma. Pero como había pensado que esa niña tan linda iba a estar sola.

__ Perdón. Yo no sabia…yo…soy un tonto. __no sabia que hacer. Quería salir de ahí corriendo. Tenia que pensar que hacer.

__ No te preocupes. No me lo tomes a mal. Solo no quiero problemas. En verdad quiero ser tu amiga. Me caes muy bien. __si de seguro al ver la cara que eh de haber puesto se compadece de mí.

__ No al contrario, perdóname por mi atrevimiento. No volverá a pasar. __tenia que ser solo su amigo solo eso.

__ ¿Y que profesión has escogido? __me pregunto como queriendo cambiar de tema.

__ Literatura. ¿Y tú?

__ Yo también. Escogí literatura ¡Qué casualidad! Al parecer estaremos en todas las clases juntos.

De menos la vería todos los días. Eso me gustaba. Por lo meno la tendría cerca.

__ Bueno mejor nos apuramos. Antes de que no lleguemos a la próxima clase.

Estuvimos toda la mañana de clase en clase. Sin hablar mucho. A la hora de ir a la cafetería. Fue lo peor del día. Ahí apareció el novio de bella. Era solo un poco más alto que ella. Cuando me miro aun lado de ella solo me dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos. Al parecer me acababa de declarar la guerra. Bella nos presento pero ni siquiera nos dimos la mano. El la toma de la mano y se la llevo con el. Yo me quede parado viendo como se alejaban.

**BELLA**

Me sentí tan mal la manera en que Mike trato a Edward. Quería que la tierra me tragara en ese preciso momento. Odiaba tanto sus celos. Ya estaba esperando lo que iba a decirme.

Nos detuvimos en una de las mesas y me dirigió una mirada que me dejaba claro que estaba molesto. No sentamos y empezó a decirme lo mismo que siempre me decía cuando alguien se me acercaba.

__ Me puedes decir ¿quien es ese tipo? __al parecer esto no iba a hacer tan fácil. Ya estoy harta de que no me deje tener amigos y Edward me cae muy bien. No boy a permitir que sus celos entupidos me alejen de el.

__ Es un chico nuevo y es muy buena persona. __le solté muerta de coraje.

__ Espero que no estés pensando que sean amigos. Por que sabes que no me gusta que los tengas. __y como iba a olvidarlo si me lo recordaba siempre que alguien se acercaba ami. Pero estaba vez iba a ser diferente. Por que no estaba dispuesta a seguir sola. Y si eso implicaba perderlo lo pienso asumir.

__ Sabes nunca te lo eh dicho pero, estoy cansada de que quieres escoger a las personas con las que me relaciono o no. Así que espero respetes mis decisiones. Por que si no es así yo no se que hacemos juntos. __sin esperar que me respondiera me puse de pie. Y me fui.

Cuando llegue a la siguiente clase me senté a un lado de Edward como en todas las demás clases. Sin importarme nada.

**EDWARD**

Los mira desde lejos intentando comprender que pasaba. Miraba que el enojado le decía algo. Y ella se miraba que estaba enojada lo note por que tenia el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Lo que mas me sorprendió fue cuando ella se puse de pie. Y lo dejo ahí solo.

Cuando termine de comer me dirigí al salón de la siguiente clase cuando llegue estaba casi vacío. Pero preferí irme ahí por que ya estaba cansado de la manera que todos me miraban. Poco a poco se fue llenando el salón. De repente entro ella y se sentó a mi lado cosa que me gusto mucho.

Cuando llego la hora de salir de clases. Me acerque a ella. Quería preguntarle que pasaba con su novio. Pero no sabia como.

__ ¿Te pasa algo? Puedes contarme si quieres. __solo esperaba que confiara lo suficiente en mí.

__ Sabes apenas nos conocemos y siento que te conozco de toda la vida. Y no se por que extraña razón me das confianza.

__ Entonces… ¿me vas a decir que te pasa?

__ Es complicado de contar. Una larga historia supongo. No quisiera aburrirte con ella. __a decir verdad no me importaba estar toda la tarde a su lado.

__ No importa. Me gustaría mucho escucharla. De verdad.__quería que confiara en mí. Que supiera que podía contar conmigo para lo que fuera.

__ Bueno se trata de mí y de mi novio. __me dijo eso al tiempo que agacho la mirada y se puso nerviosa.

__ Soy todo oídos para ti…__ después de decir esto vi que su novio venia hacia nosotros y no parecía con ganas de ser amigable.

__ ¿Interrumpo? __fue todo lo que dijo al tiempo que agarraba a Bella del brazo. Parecía querer llevársela arrastras.

__ Podrías soltarla ¿Por favor? __no podía permitir que la lastimara.

__ Tú no te metas esto es con mi novia. Así que mantente alejado de ella, si no quieres tener problemas ¿entiendes?

Era lógico que me quisiera lejos. Pero esta exagerando su actitud. Aunque si yo estuviera en su lugar también me daría miedo que alguien se acercara a ella. Pero no seria tan entupido como para declararle la guerra tan obviamente.

__ Pero eso no lo tienes que decir tú. Si no Bella. __al decir esto creo que solo le puse mas leña al fuego.

__ Mira lo único que quiero es que no te acerques a ella. Es todo. Es difícil de entender.__ no podía permitir que este idiota me alejara de ella. Cuando de repente hablo ella.

__ No lo puedo creer. __lo miro a el con cara de quererlo matar si pudiera y a mi me miro como disculpándose por la escena. Después su soltó de su agarre. Se fue corriendo. Quería ir tras de ella. Pero no quería dar más problemas. Solo me aleje caminando.

Cuando ya era de noche. No podía de dejar de pensar en ella. Así que decidí ir a su cuarto a pesar de que sabía que no podía hacerlo según su novio. Pero quería saber que estaba bien.

Al llegar a su puerta me detuve a pesar en lo que iba a decir. Pero no se me ocurría nada. Así que tome aire y toque la puerta. Tardo un poco escuche ruidos lo cual quería decir que estaba ahí. Cuando por fin me abrió la puerta. Y la mire se me ilumino el mundo. Pero no duro mucho cuando vi sus ojos y me di cuenta que estuvo llorando.

Lo único que se me ocurrió fue abrazarla. Fui instinto nada más. Por un segundo tuve miedo a su rechazo. Pero al sentir que ella también me abrazaba y hundía su rostro en mi pecho. La abrace mas fuerte escondiendo yo a la vez mi cara en su cabello. Por primera vez sentí su aroma. Era algo así como fresias y lavanda. Era una aroma embriagadora. Seri capaz de permanecer ahí solo por su enloquecedora aroma. Pero me detuvo su voz.

__ Lo siento. Has de pensar que soy una tonta. Pasa. __su voz sonaba a penada. Me senté en su cama en lo que ella cerró su puerta. Se sentó a un lado mío.

__ Disculpa que venga sin avisar. Pero es que me quede preocupado. Solo quería saber como estabas. Si te molesto solo dilo y mi iré. __era solo y nada más que la verdad.

__ Gracias. Y discúlpame tú a mí que me haya ido sin decir nada. Fui muy grosera. Además nos quedamos con una plática pendiente. Aunque no se si aun la quieras escuchar.__si me moría por saber todo de ella.

__Claro. Si aun estas dispuesta a contarme. __no quería que pensara que la estaba forzando a nada.

__ Bien como te dije es una historia larga. Solo espero no aburrirte demasiado.

* * *

**Este es el capitulo mas corto que tengo... Espero hacerlos mas largos.**


End file.
